Typically, cassette tapes are placed in a tray like receptacle or in the so called glove compartment of an automobile or other similar receptacle where the cassettes are maintained. The apparent shortcomings of storage in this manner are that the individual cassettes are not readily distinguishable and are not individually protected from damage.
In contrast to the prior art, the present invention provides a cassette tape rack(s) which is mountable on, for example, a car door or dashboard and is positionable and configured for providing individual compartments for cassette tapes to enable selective compartment storage of a cassette to facilitate visual and/or tactile location, identification and retrieval of a desired cassette tape.